


【柱扉】这不都是你惯出来的

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 5





	【柱扉】这不都是你惯出来的

病床上的男人终于悠悠转醒，他吸了一口气，过了仿佛一个世纪那么长才把它呼出来，这是一个大脑逐渐清醒的信号，琥珀色的眼睛睁开，瞪了天花板许久之后，艰难地转向了床边的人。

“扉——”  
“大哥别说话，好好休息”

诶，果然在生气。

于是男人就真的乖乖闭嘴了，不久前他们经历了一场恶战，对手是大家听了都会摇着头说“啊，又是宇智波”的那个宇智波。

千手族长和宇智波族长在战场上打急了眼，搞出了惊天动地的大场面，把整个战场砸的四分五裂却彼此之间毫发无伤，直到两族的二当家跟紧了兄长们的步伐同样厮杀的你死我活——除过他们之间真的见了血。

说族长们毫发无伤也并不完全正确，表面上的外伤确实不足挂齿，但催动覆盖整个战场的忍术带来的内在损耗是不可忽视的，僵持了许久之后，宇智波当家人矛头一转，须佐能乎的巨剑就直奔千手二当家而去。

千手扉间刺伤了宇智波泉奈，尽管并不是致命伤，但这微妙的优胜差异还是打破了一直胶着的局面，大哥给弟弟报仇并没有什么不对，斑也累得要死，孤注一掷地刺出今天的最后一剑。大哥保护弟弟站出来挡刀好像也没什么不对，于是再一眨眼千手扉间已经被护在层层木遁张开的防护之下，而没顾上自己的千手柱间则差点就被无情贯穿。

宇智波赢得了今天的胜利却没落下个好名声，斑看见柱间那副护犊子护的什么都顾不上的样子就恨得牙痒痒，这样一对比好像泉奈总是会在他身边受伤，就好像他不是柱间那样合格的兄长。

呸，千手家的怪胎们。

“可是我好渴”男人挣扎了一下，全身的骨头像是散架了一般吱嘎作响，牵动了几乎横过整个上身的巨大伤口，麻木的神经在此刻活了过来，痛感瞬间淹没了他。

“你...不要乱动！”下一秒一只手伸了过来轻轻按住了他，轻的仿佛只是虚掩在他肩上。千手扉间的表情根本没有藏住，但柱间还是从那张疲惫又惊慌的脸上看到了怒气，于是他刚刚冒头的那一点点逆反心理立马灰飞烟灭，顺从的接受了弟弟从枕边递过来的水，里面还体贴地插了根吸管。

柱间知道自己看起来什么样子，病态，苍白，嘴上没有一点血色，他轻微脱水，电解质紊乱，脂肪酸的供给赶不上消耗，高强度的透支又受了重伤之后，医疗忍者们下了不少功夫阻止他的身体不要命的创造再生，结果就是他只能像个普通人一样躺着，接受扉间几天来几乎不眠不休的照顾。

“就那样不管不顾地冲过来，大哥简直太鲁莽了”  
明知道大哥才刚醒还虚弱的很，但几天来心惊胆战守在床边生怕出什么意外的扉间还是忍不住埋怨了几句，比起生气更多的是后怕，木遁撤去之后看到大哥浑身是血跪在离他不过十来米的地方心脏都差点吓停了，偏偏那人还强撑着一副无所谓的样子对他笑得很傻。

“是是，都是大哥不好”实在没力气跟弟弟争论的柱间立马讪笑着认错，他在行动的时候就已经想到事后扉间必定大发雷霆，如今只是被连教训都算不上地说了一句，总觉得狂风骤雨还在后面酝酿。

“对不起大哥……我不该……”  
眼看着平时能跟他杠上开花的大哥此刻连呛他几句的力气都没有，扉间也立马熄火。说到底大哥会躺在这里还是为了保护他，可心里的委屈翻滚了几天都没滚出去，等到柱间醒来，反而爆发一般噎的人喘不过气来。

柱间见状又叹了口气，是真的吓坏了啊……

“扉间还有别的想跟大哥说吧？”

撕裂的伤口随着意识逐渐清醒已经开始修复，仙人体的好处就是伤口只要开始愈合会越长越快，柱间更是其中的佼佼者，他的再生速度超越了人类范畴的极限，在谁也不能理解的高度一骑绝尘。

“没有”

否定的太快反而显得心虚，柱间眯起眼睛，考究的目光落在扉间身上，他知道弟弟在考量什么，无非就是大哥重伤刚刚转醒不管有什么事都不应该在此刻提出来打扰大哥休息，他在自责。

“不是你的错”  
“什么？”

柱间的声音还哑着，扉间听不清兄长少有的轻言细语内容是什么。

“我说扉间什么都没做错，不要露出这么委屈的表情啊”

“……我没有”

他别扭的转过头，大哥又开始用那种傻笑糊弄他了，面对自己的事也是，面对斑的事也是，柱间是个意外很会和稀泥的人，每次都靠着那一副天然无害的样子可怜巴巴的让人不忍心苛责他。

“还说没有……”柱间收起了笑容，大概是知道今天靠傻笑是糊弄不过去了，他艰难招了招手，让扉间靠近一点。

千手二当家欲言又止的样子着实有趣，但看着他眼下的乌青和细纹让柱间实在没什么逗弄的心思，扉间的脸色同样不好，这几天照顾昏迷不醒的自己恐怕也累的够呛。

“坐过来点”柱间拍了拍自己身边的空位，用一副大哥好惨都没有力气大声说话的表情看着他，于是扉间就听话地过来了。火影大人独享一间病房，仿佛是加大豪华般的病床上再塞个人都不嫌多，扉间一过来柱间就把自己挪到了弟弟的大腿上，  
“枕头太软了”对自己都没劲说话却有劲乱动的行为柱间只能这么解释，十分欲盖弥彰。

“大哥你——诶，算了。”扉间也叹了口气，大哥病恹恹的样子总能激起自己无限纵容的欲望。

“诶呀，你今天是怎么了，格外不坦率呢?”柱间给自己扭了个舒服的姿势，闭着眼睛随意问道。

他是个不拘小节的人，但在某些方面敏锐的吓人，千手扉间恰好就是某些方面之一，柱间实在是太了解自己的弟弟了，他知道扉间想说什么，对他们而言这都是老生常谈没完没了的话题，关于宇智波的问题他们谈论了无数次，几乎都以一方突然暴起为开头，两人激烈争论一番后不欢而散为结局，事后又仿佛无事发生一样和好如初，柱间知道继续这样下去是不行的，千手家开诚布公的基因不算优秀，在千手扉间身上尤其明显，但千手柱间还是想方设法想让扉间更坦诚一些，至少面对自己可以无所顾忌地把真实想法说出来，哪怕他们会吵架，会生气，会冷战。

“大哥你明知道我想说什么”扉间还是不想说话，他的手指不自觉梳进了大哥瀑布一样散下来的头发里，一下一下虽然没什么力道但让柱间很是受用。

“可还是想听扉间亲口说出来”

“说出来又怎样，反正你也不听”

“……扶我坐起来吧？”柱间拍了拍弟弟的大腿，趁着他现在还可以柱仗伤势多跟弟弟谈谈心，不然伤好了以扉间别扭的性格怕是又会大喊着闭嘴吧大哥。

搞不明白大哥在想什么，但扉间还是照做，揽着肩膀把疼的龇牙咧嘴的男人扶起来靠在床头。

“扉间觉得我很固执？”  
“大哥！不要想这些了，你现在只需要好好休息，剩下的事以后再——”  
“以后扉间不会给我说的机会了吧”柱间的眼神亮晶晶的，伸手拨走了贴在弟弟脸上一撮汗湿的头发。  
他反思过了，吵架解决不了任何问题，他们都是仗着砸断骨头连着筋的亲兄弟关系不断消磨彼此的耐心，直到他们开始对一些话题闭口不谈，直到他们有朝一日将会相对无言。千手柱间愿意付出很多东西来避免那一天到来，只要扉间愿意说，他有的是耐心听着。

“说了也只是惹你生气罢了”扉间摇了摇头，而柱间又想叹气了，他身子一歪，倒在弟弟肩上哼哼唧唧，软磨硬泡做着跟年龄和外表完全不符的撒娇。以往吵架时叫停的大多数时候都是扉间，他似乎很怕让大哥把话说完，似乎很担心放任柱间说下去会听到自己最不愿面对的事实——宇智波斑在千手柱间心里与日俱增的重要性。

“有时候我也在想，有我这样的大哥你是不是非常辛苦？”  
“你胡思乱想什么呢”  
“那扉间又在胡思乱想什么？”柱间还是靠在扉间的颈窝，说话时头发落下散了扉间一背，他们许久没有这么亲近过了，大哥突然亲昵的举动让扉间紧张的不知所措，他想不明白柱间那常人不能理解的脑袋里又在想什么事情。

“我哪有”口是心非的否认好像已经成为一种习惯，但他已经完全被自己的别扭的样子卖了，就好像受了委屈的孩子，明明没人理也可以自己强撑，却还是会忍不住在看到家长时嚎啕大哭，千手扉间现在就是这样的心态，除了他不会哭。

如果大哥像以前一样继续跟他吵就好了，扉间想着，微微偏过头就碰到了柱间的头发，带着淡淡消毒水的味道，和几乎溢满房间的药味。

算了，大哥还受着伤。

“扉间是觉得我对宇智波的态度已经被个人感情影响到了吗？”

千手扉间并没有回答，他又把头偏开了，在无数次的争论之后他对于所有宇智波相关问题都疲于应付，族内外质疑柱间和斑关系的的声音从没有停过，扉间明明跟他们一样持有反对意见，却不得不一次次站出来替从来不解释的大哥挡下所有的风言风语，明明他才是受影响最大的。

“以前都是大哥性子太急，总是说着说着就跟你喊起来了，大哥跟你道歉”

柱间也并不在意弟弟根本不搭理他，他有很多想法早都想跟扉间说清楚了，但从来没有过机会，他大概知道扉间在害怕什么，他的弟弟有时候很没有安全感，而这一大半责任要归在他头上。往常柱间总是会被弟弟的那一句闭嘴给唬住，当场吓到僵直，比起兄友弟恭的宇智波兄弟关系，他们两个就是兄长没有兄长的样子，弟弟也一样，虽说在大事上扉间对他的决定说一不二，但大事也不会天天发生，平时他是个连晚饭吃什么都无权决定的男人——毕竟多数时候做饭的不是他。

“今天能不能请扉间也不要着急，好好听大哥把话说完?”柱间蹭了蹭弟弟的脸，“可千万别再喊我闭嘴了，大哥要有PTSD了”然后这么补充道。

扉间似乎是被兄长卑微的样子逗笑了，大度的允许兄长有话快说。

“我知道你在担心什么，但眼下的情况已经不是我非要选择宇智波了，而是木叶非他们不行”

“我跟斑，除了是你们都不承认的挚友之外，我们也在互相制衡，只有万花筒写轮眼和木遁之术不断对抗，无法分神对付别人才能让其他人放心，宇智波的偏执不能成为驱逐他们的理由，他们可以被合理监管，但不能强行驱逐”

“瓦间和板间也不能吗？”  
扉间打断了他，理智上他知道兄长的分析是最合理的，他们要平定整个乱世，如果最强的两大势力不拧成一股绳那一切想法都是天方夜谭，可情感上不允许他像兄长一样竟然真的仿佛毫无芥蒂。

“你知道大哥怎么想吗？死的人越多我们越应该结盟，如果不能放下仇恨往前走，我们所做的不过是把更多的孩子送上战场，重复我们已经犯过一次又一次的错误罢了。”

柱间对于最终目标坚定的可怕。扉间轻轻推开了他，柱间顺着这个力道重新靠在床头的软垫上，有一段时间他们谁都没说话，只是静静地互相对望着。

“他们都是你和平路上的牺牲品吗？”扉间突然有点害怕这样的大哥，柱间平时实在太温和了，连他也不知道那样的温和下面到底掩埋了多少。

“他们是本不用牺牲的，筑成和平道路的基石”

“扉间，我痛恨这样无可奈何的牺牲，我也痛恨以我这样的能力却不能避免他们的牺牲，但让我最无法忍受的是所有人都沉浸在仇恨里，他们把自己关在暗无天日的心笼，然后滋生了更多的仇恨”柱间伸手戳了戳弟弟的胸口，他意有所指，扉间没有躲开。

“我从没有放下弟弟们的死亡，他们的死永远是我耳边炸响的警钟，那仿佛是我的过错，仿佛是我没能尽到职责保护好他们，仿佛是我拖到现在都没有如自己所愿平定乱世，让未来的孩子们不要再像他们一样。所以我愿意付出很大代价，我愿意被人怀疑，被人反对，我看到了连斑也没看到的，存在于这世上的另一种可能，为此我必须要说服斑，无论如何他必须要跟我一起促成这个可能——或者一定要我自己促成。”他没有说自己完成目标的条件，但扉间总觉得如果真要大哥自己来，那场面一定非常难看。

“但无论如何我都是欣赏斑的。”随后柱间一改之前的严肃语气，又笑了起来。

大哥从不跟他谈及这些，往往人们提到千手兄弟总是会说千手二当家才是深谋远虑能隐忍的那个，但现在看来大哥的城府更深，柱间独自背负了一切对所有人包括扉间都对自己肩上无形的担子闭口不谈，扉间以为自己已经看到全部了，但远没有，除过喜怒哀乐全写在脸上的童年时期，柱间再也没有跟他提过自己的压力和悲伤。  
柱间是个天生的领导者，他能共情，他不会过分共情，他有仇恨，却能出离仇恨而沉淀，他是天生的领导者，他比人们以为的沉稳的多，他比人们以为的残忍的多。

扉间无话可说，他感到后背发凉，他害怕的变成了另外一件事，斑能成为大哥的挚友不过恰好是因为两人有相当的实力和类似的目标，他们能站在同一高度互相理解，而大哥是一个相当执着的人，扉间丝毫不怀疑如果有朝一日斑如果真的阻碍到木叶和平的大业，大哥会对他做出什么事。而自己不过恰好是千手柱间的弟弟，是他的家人，是他无论如何都无法不管不顾的责任，他甚至不能像斑一样理解柱间，如果有朝一日他再也跟不上大哥的步伐，是否也会成为无可奈何牺牲的基石之一?

看着弟弟逐渐冷下去的表情，柱间给了他一点时间消化这些他们从不会说起的信息，然后搭上了弟弟的肩膀把人拉进怀里，他的伤口很疼，尽管已经在努力修复，尽管扉间虽然顺了他的意却根本不敢放松靠在他怀里，但它还是很疼，然而现在没有什么比抱着扉间更重要的事，柱间不在乎他的伤口会不会裂开，也不在乎会不会有人突然进来，然后看到他们莫名其妙的姿势，和千手二当家一副快哭出来的样子。

“诶——就知道你会胡思乱想”他哄小孩一样拍着扉间的后背。

千手柱间是天生的领导者，他看的比所有人更远，他能比所有人都更包容，他闪烁着凡人不能理解难以接纳的，神性的光辉。

“大哥心里也有很多事情，只不过扉间实在是太忙了，所以从来没有跟你说过”

借口。  
扉间想着，他的心跳在加速，隔着薄薄一层衣服，大哥一定感觉到了，他会怎么想呢？为自己看似老成实则稚嫩的可以的弟弟，为自己口口声声支持大哥伟业却连自己的私心杂念都摒弃不了的弟弟，他会失望吗？

“不理解没关系的”结果柱间听起来稀松平常，“不赞同也没关系，要是扉间听的很生气，再让大哥闭嘴也没关系”

“大哥……”结果他还是仗着这个身份得到了来自于神的无限宠爱，他并非不能理解，也并非无法赞同，只是难以接受，他没有柱间那么坚强的神经，能在背负了一切之后还无所顾忌地向前走。

“扉间担心的我都明白，但是因为我相信你，所以才每次都一上头就干出很多傻事，因为总觉着不管除了什么事，你都不会扔下大哥不管的”

“啊啊大哥这算不算持宠而娇！太糟糕了但是被扉间无奈宠着的感觉好爽！”

说着说着怎么又没了正形，扉间对自家大哥脱线的脑回路不报太大希望，只是用力回抱了大哥——也不管这次真的压到伤口了疼得柱间一个劲抽气，仙人体耐造着呢，他哥的尤其耐造。

“好了，大哥已经全坦白了，扉间就不要生气了好不好?”

“我本来也没有生气”

又说谎，柱间摇摇头，一点办法都没有，扉间小时候明明性格非常耿直，这种变化到底是怎么造成的啊。

千手扉间再次睁眼时都没意识到自己什么时候居然睡着了，还未彻底清醒的大脑促使他迷茫的四处看了一圈，后知后觉这是在大哥的病床上，千手扉间，最优秀的感知类忍者，最敬业敏锐的千手二当家，会在大哥身边睡的毫无知觉醒来都一时半会儿找不着北。

天已经黑了，他的身侧没有人，只留下一点柱间的体温，扉间爬起来，发现自己的鞋和外衣都被整齐的收拾在床脚，连这个都没感觉到，要么是他紧绷了几天彻底累傻，要么是他实在是太熟悉大哥了不管这人折腾出多大动静都懒得醒。

“喔，睡醒了”  
不远处传来柱间的声音，扉间顺着声音来源瞅了一眼，早上还哭哭啼啼要死不活的人这会已经披着衣服不仅能满地乱跑还破天荒的自己批起了文件，场面十分虚假，扉间以为自己还没睡醒。  
面对弟弟这个迷茫的眼神，柱间罕见地脸红了一下，他咳嗽了一声掩饰自己长久以来对文书方面消极怠工的态度，煞有其事地端了杯水送过去，还是他早上那一杯，还是他早上都咬出印子的吸管，扉间嫌弃地把头撇开了。

完了，伤好太快，好日子还没开始享受就已经结束，生活不易，神也叹气。

“大哥，你伤口没问题了吗就乱动”

虽然很想立刻假装还有大问题然后蹿回床上继续消极怠工，但现实不允许，他也不愿意再让弟弟担心，尤其是扉间也不能信他。所以柱间只能老老实实走过去，挑开层层缠绕的绷带给扉间看伤口部分冒出的粉色皮肤，还只有薄薄一层，稍微用力就会破裂，但考虑到他受的是贯穿伤，一天之内就能把破损的组织全部再生也十分可怕。扉间小心翼翼地用手指碰了碰柔软的新生皮肉，确认伤口已经完全闭合之后才敢放心由着他哥乱跑。

“就算长上来了也不应该这么快就下地啊，你就不能多休息一阵子”平时都是大哥天天追在自己后面说着“扉间休息一会吧”突然角色调换还有些新奇，不过他也算体会到了作为担心对方身体状况忍不住出言相劝一方的心情，暗自决定下次如果大哥看不下去要他休息他就乖乖听话。

“还不是因为扉间睡觉不老实——抱我抱的死紧”柱间睁着眼说瞎话，然后在扉间满脸“编，你接着编”的鄙夷表情下气焰渐弱。

事实上扉间睡觉可老实了，是他自己躺了好几天实在是躺不住总想乱动，而这是扉间这段时间以来难得能好好休息的机会，柱间实在不想打扰他，早早溜到一边捡起早都该看的文件一份一份翻阅着。

“诶，大哥重伤刚愈就要遭受扉间白眼，好日子没得也太 快 了”他拖着声音磨蹭到床前，扒拉着扉间的手，明知道其实不是这么回事，但不知道为什么，喜欢逗弄弟弟的这一恶趣味从小到大直到现在他都封神了，还是改不掉。

扉间天人交战了半天，最终还是心一横转过身去不理这个傻子。柱间可太会仗着他心软得寸进尺了。

“打扰了，我是来通——你们俩搞什么??”  
意思意思敲敲门就进来的桃华一来就看见本来应该在床上躺着的在地下蹲着，形象全无地趴在本来应该在边上坐着不知道怎么又躺倒床上去的那个身上。

她的眉毛微妙地挑了起来，为什么柱间这个臭小子恢复的这么快？为什么他还敢招惹扉间不知道扉间这几天担心的整个人都快疯了吗？这个诡异的气氛又是怎么回事，柱间又皮痒了吗？

哦，伤口愈合可能还真挺痒的。

“桃华姐——”柱间转过来，摆出一个宛如五岁幼童的架势指着扉间，“他不理我！”

“……”桃华想了想自己本来要说什么，“我是来通知你们，明天你俩都放假，好好休息吧”

不能被有毒的千手柱间绕进去，否则也会被传染。

眼瞅着他亲爱的桃花姐姐根本不上套，跟扉间如出一辙的冷漠，柱间的独角戏终于演不下去了，他站了起来，一手拢了拢自己的头发，拉着桃华走了出去。

关上门之后那个行为弱智的千手柱间不见了，被称为忍者之神的男人淡淡笑着，恳请他的堂姐能代替扉间几天处理一下因为他的负伤而堆积成山的公务。

“扉间怎么了，也受伤了吗？”  
“没有没有——”

看着桃华突然紧张起来的样子柱间赶紧解释，只不过他不断飘向屋里的眼神已经完全暴露了他那点心思，“扉间太辛苦了，不值得多放几天假吗？”

桃华也开始叹气了，她的傻弟弟们，一个比一个愁人  
“诶——你就惯着他吧”

对此柱间只是又笑了笑。


End file.
